


Popsicle

by Flyingintospace



Series: Summer Fics [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Popsicles, Summer, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Mitch has a popsicle





	Popsicle

Mitch had a popsicle.

Normally this wouldn’t be anything to comment on and with it being as hot as it was in Arizona and that it was Mitch, it wasn’t even that weird that he had one. It was just that...

Mitch licked at the bottom to catch the melting blue liquid and then dragging his tongue up to the top of the popsicle where he resumed sucking on it like he had been before.

Yeah.

That.

Willy shifted uncomfortably.

He kept trying his hardest to look away and yet his gaze kept being drawn back to Mitch.

Mitch.

One of his best friends, who just happened to be dating his other best friend. Who had went inside for something an awfully long time ago.

So what if he apparently wanted to blow a popsicle.

In front of him.

Oh hell.

Who was he even kidding.

“God, just bite it or something,” Willy growled. At least then maybe he would stop thinking about... Willy gave his head a shake.

Mitch stared at him, blue eyes wide with an innocent look the he got sometimes. “Uh, what’s your problem?”

“I don’t have a problem.”

“What are you jealous? You shouldn’t have eaten yours so fast if you are,” Mitch said, sticking out his tongue, his bright blue tongue from the popsicle.

Willy rolled his eyes. “I’m not jealous of your popsicle. I’m just...could you not eat it like that?”

That earned Willy another innocent look. “Like what?”

“Like you’re giving a b...” Willy started but clamped his mouth shut. He could feel his face heating up. “You know what, just forget it.”

Willy could practically see the wheels turning in Mitch’s head.

It may have been fun under normal circumstances but now it was just getting uncomfortable.

Mitch pondered.

And then with a shrug he went back to the popsicle, biting off the top quickly.

Willy looked away.

When he dared to glance over again, Mitch was tossing the empty stick towards the garbage can.

He smiled at Willy and then suddenly Willy had a lap full of Mitch.

“So...you wanna?” Mitch asked.

At the same time Willy exclaimed, “Mitchell!” As he attempted to push him off.

“Oh come on. You had to be thinking about it,” Mitch replied.

“Auston!” Willy tried, seeing as he couldn’t manage to dislodge Mitch.

Mitch smiled. “Oh he’s fine with this,”

“Huh,” Willy froze. “This is some sort of joke right?”

“No joke,” Mitch shrugged. “As long as you’re into this. Are you? Into it?”

“I...”Willy swallowed hard and then admitted. “I won’t say I haven’t thought about it.”

Mitch smiled almost predatorily and leaned forward and kissed him. Willy could taste the popsicle Mitch had just finished. Willy’s eyes fluttered closed and he let himself get into the kiss.

“Really guys?” Auston’s voice interrupted.

Willy startled.

Mitch pulled away from him with a laugh. “This is all his fault,” Mitch declared, swing him off of Willy.

“My fault?” Willy demanded. “I wasn’t the one giving the popsicle a blowjob!”

“Mitchy,” Auston admonished. “We talked about this.”

“But...” Mitch whined.

“And could you not do anything out here in public? My parents or my sisters could walk out here at any moment.” Auston said.

“But Auston, you said that...and he’s interested...” Mitch argued.

“Not here,” Auston said, tone gentle as he reached out and ruffled Mitch’s hair. Mitch pouted anyways and even Willy felt a pang of disappointed. “Which is why I rented a house down on the coast for tomorrow,” Auston grinned at them.

“But...” Willy protested. “That’s tomorrow. What exactly am I supposed to do right now?”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Watermelon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391611) by [Flyingintospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace)




End file.
